


Un Coeur de Brume

by MrsBarrow



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Darkness, Drama, Elder Dragons, F/M, Humour, Romance, War, personal story spoilers
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsBarrow/pseuds/MrsBarrow
Summary: La jeune pousse Mereenei vient à peine de s'éveiller et voilà qu'elle porte déjà un lourd fardeau sur ses épaules ; elle a pour Grand-chasse de terrasser les dragons ancestraux afin d'éradiquer le mal de ce monde. Une tâche qui s'avère plutôt mal partie : les forces de Zhaïtan sont déjà aux portes de la Tyrie, et le dragon est plus que désireux de corrompre toutes les âmes qui oseront lui barrer la route. Mereenei va devoir compter sur ses camarades et faire preuve de courage si elle veut réussir à vaincre la bête.(Désolée, ce résumé est franchement très bateau ^^').





	1. À l'intérieur du rêve

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Le monde et les personnages décrits dans cette fanfiction sont la propriété d'ArenaNet. Seul mon OC et la tournure que prendra l'histoire m'appartiennent. Etant donné que je fais des études je risque de prendre plus ou moins longtemps pour répondre, donc je vous conseille de ne pas vous attendre à un nouveau chapitre chaque semaine :(. Il est possible que je traduise cette fic en anglais mais je dois encore y réfléchir. En attendant, j'espère que le style vous plaira !

_"Je suis Sylvari. Il y a vingt-cinq ans, mon peuple est apparu en Tyrie. L’Arbre clair a fleuri, et le Premier-né s’est éveillé. Le Rêve contient la mémoire de ma race. Nous y prenons conscience avant de rejoindre le monde. Le Rêve m’enseigne nos connaissances et me relie aux autres. Il est mon inspiration, la lumière qui me guide. En ces lieux, j’ai compris le but de mon existence : combattre le mal et l’anéantir. Même maintenant, mon destin m’ordonne de m’éveiller. Mon heure arrive. La nature et les forces du bien sont menacées. Toute vie ne tient qu’à un fil. La Tyrie a besoin de nous, pour survivre. Si nous échouons, le Rêve finira rongé par le Cauchemar, et la Tyrie sombrera dans le néant. Je rêve de secrets, les voix de mon peuple me parlent de toiles d’araignées et de traîtrise. Un cerf blanc court devant moi, sauvage, intrépide. Il vient m’offrir la liberté. Le Rêve détermine mon avenir. J’entrevois les visages de ceux dont je garderai les secrets, et qui protégeront les miens. La vérité éclatera et j’affronterai le cauchemar des âmes mortes. À l’instant de mon éveil, le champ de la terre résonne en moi. Pourtant, je sens l’ombre qui s’approche. Quelque chose est apparu dans le Rêve. Ce mal bloque mon processus d’éveil.Avant de rejoindre le monde, je dois d’abord l’affronter... et le vaincre. Je suis envoyée par le Rêve. Ceci est mon histoire."_

 

_“Oui, je suis là, vous me voyez ?”_

 

_Qu’est-ce que c’est… ?_

Mereenei ne comprenait rien. Elle savait qu’elle s’était réveillée, mais il lui semblait que l’endroit où elle se trouvait n’était pas là où elle était censée se tenir debout. Les sons, les images et les sensations ; tout lui semblait confus, et elle ne percevait que des échos troublants. Et en plus, on l’appelait. Mereenei se fit violence pour se concentrer sur son environnement. Elle finit par distinguer une sylvari au manteau vert très sombre et à la chevelure pâle, presque blanche, qui lui faisait signe de l’approcher. Hésitante, la jeune sylvari se dirigea à pas feutrés vers l’individu mystérieux. Elle avait le teint vert très clair, et il en allait de même pour ses yeux. Son visage, marqué par l’inquiétude, offrait des courbes très élégantes. Son manteau végétal lui allait comme un gant. En y pensant, Mereenei baissa les yeux -elle-même arborait une tunique simple faite de larges feuilles et de tiges ; la tenue ne semblait pas d’une grande efficacité en tant qu’armure, mais au moins, elle était couverte. Et elle avait de quoi se défendre : dans sa main gauche, elle tenait un arc. Elle se demanda comment est-ce qu’elle s’était retrouvé avec une arme dans la main, cependant l’heure n’était pas à ce genre de questions.. Mereenei ouvrit la bouche, mais son interlocutrice ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler :

 

_“Je m’appelle Caithe… Et j’ai besoin de votre aide. M’entendez-vous là où vous êtes, à l’intérieur du Rêve ?”_

 

Mereenei demeura interdite. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser, tout simplement parce qu’elle venait juste de prendre conscience du monde. Elle n’avait pas eu le temps de se réveiller dans les normes, et dans son esprit, tout était brouillé. Elle devait se focaliser sur ce qu’on lui disait, traiter l’information et l’assimiler. Et, cela requiérait un effort très conséquent. Pour bien comprendre à qui et à quoi elle avait affaire, elle avait besoin de réponses claires.

 

“À l’intérieur du Rêve ? Comment ça ?” ajouta-t-elle, d’un ton plus sec. La dénommée Caithe ne tint pas compte de l’agacement de la jeune pousse. L’esprit de cette-dernière commençait tout juste à s’éclaircir. À l’intérieur du Rêve. Alors je ne suis pas réveillée ? Quel est le problème ? “Et pourquoi êtes vous transparente ?”

 

Caithe étira ses lèvres en un mince sourire malgré sa mine préoccupée.

 

_“Je me trouve en Tyrie, une terre lointaine. Bientôt, vous vous réveillerez ici, mais pour l’instant, vous vivez dans le Rêve. Je ne peux pas tout expliquer maintenant, le temps presse : quelque chose empoisonne le Rêve.”_

“Empoisonner le Rêve ?” Le sens du devoir chassa le sentiment d’exaspération qui s’était emparé de Mereenei. “Bien sûr, je ferai mon possible pour vous aider. Mais pourquoi moi ?” ajouta-t-elle, d’une voix plaintive. Il n’était en point question d’humilité. Mereenei aurait juste largement préféré se réveiller normalement, sans que quelque chose ne lui barre la route. Bon sang, la vie s’annonçait déjà être quelque chose de problématique.

 _“Votre esprit est fort, ne vous sous-estimez pas. Rendez-vous au quai le plus loin, je vous y retrouverai.”_ Puis, dans un petit nuage de vapeur, son apparence se dématérialisa.

 

_Au quai… Quoi ?_

“Par où est-ce que je dois aller ?!”

Bien sûr, elle n’obtint aucune réponse. _Rrr..._ Mereenei effectua un tour sur elle même, tournant frénétiquement la tête à la recherche de Caithe ; mais l’intéressée avait disparu sans laisser de trace. Si la jeune pousse n’avait pas éprouvé la moindre angoisse en cet instant précis, elle aurait râlé. Quelle idée, se retrouver livrée à elle-même dans le Rêve alors qu’elle avait crucialement besoin d’être conseillée et accompagnée ? Autour d’elle, d’autres sylvaris avaient l’air très perturbés. Mereenei le sentait aussi, ce mal qui les bloquait dans leur éveil, mais seuls quelques uns avaient l’air assez courageux pour les libérer.

 

“Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’on se fait attaquer ?”

“Je ne sais pas. Je n’ai jamais ressenti ça. C’est effrayant.”

“S’il-vous-plaît, aidez nous…”

 

Les appels à l’aide de ses camarades ne firent que renforcer son désir de se rendre utile. Un petit groupe d’une dizaine d’individus, dont Mereenei, finit par se rassembler pour former un petit bataillon prêt à en découdre. Certains arboraient d’étranges robes sophistiquées, d’autres étaient recouverts d’une armure plus primitive. Épées, bâtons, marteaux, arcs… Chacun s’était vu attribuer une arme pour se défendre. Un jeune sylvari prit la tête du groupe et Mereenei suivit. Ils franchirent la sortie de la clairière et pénétrèrent dans la jungle. Partout autour d’eux, des êtres transparents appartenant à l’autre monde couraient dans tous les sens sans se rendre compte de leur présence. Mereenei fut même traversée par une étrange machine bipède qui suivait un tout petite être. Une flèche frôla son oreille et vint se ficher quelques mètres plus loins dans une étrange créature similaire à un loup fait d’herbes et de branchages. En regardant un peu plus loin, elle en vit d’autres qui grognaient, l’air menaçant.

 

_“Par ici !”_

 

C’était la voix de Caithe. Mereenei l’aperçut, un peu en retrait dans les fourrés.

 

_“Ces molosses font partie du poison. Notre ennemi ne doit plus être loin. Je sais que ça fait peur mais vous devez avancer : notre avenir est entre vos mains.”_

 

Ceux qui possédaient des armes utiles au corps à corps se jetèrent sur les bêtes enragées, tandis que les autres restaient en retrait pour lancer des sorts ou tirer à l’arc. En décochant sa sixième flèche, Mereenei se demanda comment elle était capable de viser aussi bien sans avoir reçu aucun entraînement ; et aussi si son carquois possédait une capacité infinie, car il lui semblait qu’elle n’était jamais à court de munitions. En à peine quelques minutes, tous les chiens furent tués.

 

 _“Caithe est partie combattre la bête du Cauchemar.”_ l’interpella une voix masculine juste derrière elle. _“Elle aura besoin de vous.”_

 

La jeune pousse ne se donna pas la peine de se retourner : elle était trop pressée. Pressée d’en finir, et de pouvoir enfin se réveiller. Le groupe continua sa progression à travers la forêt, terrassant tous les ennemis qui se dressaient sur son chemin. Plus Mereenei tirait ses flèches, plus elle gagnait en compétence. Cela lui paraissait surnaturel. Elle réussit même à en envoyer deux en même temps entre les yeux d’une des créatures maléfiques. À travers le vacarme de la bataille s’élevait la voix de Caithe qui les encourageait. _“Donnez tout ce que vous avez… La victoire est proche !”_ Après avoir éliminé la dernière escouade, la petite bande se fraya un chemin parmi les ronces de la forêt. Se battre aux côtés de frères et de sœurs qu’elle ne connaissait même pas : Mereenei trouvait cela à la fois incroyable et formidable. Ce sentiment d’unité la rassurait et lui conférait courage et énergie. Le sentier qu’ils empruntaient finit par déboucher sur une immense clairière bien plus grande que la toute première et au milieu de laquelle se trouvait un immense monticule végétal ; des falaises impraticables couvertes de plantes épineuses encerclaient les lieux. Le silence se fit, et l’on n’entendit plus que les bruits de la jungle. Les sylvaris se dévisagèrent entre eux, confus. Quelque chose clochait.

 

Comme pour répondre à leurs nombreux questionnements, un bruit assourdissant retentit. Mereenei sursauta et se boucha les oreilles tandis qu’en face d’elle, le monticule de bois et de branches prenait vie. Éberluée par une telle vision, elle ne put que rester bouche-bée en admirant la gigantesque bête se dégager de l’emprise du sol.

C’était un dragon, et il était terrifiant.

La créature du s’y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour libérer ses deux pattes avant, ainsi que la paire de branches interminables qui lui faisaient office d’ailes atrophiées. À en juger par les proportions de ces-dernières, le dragon ne pouvait pas voler, à moins d’être aidé par une quelconque source de magie. Il se cabra, bondit en l’air pour sortir ses membres arrières de la terre, et finalement, poussa un rugissement épouvantable.

Tous les sylvaris ici-présents purent profiter de son haleine putride. Mereenei flancha dès que l’odeur âcre franchit ses narines. _Allons, ce n’est pas le moment de baisser les bras_ , songea-t-elle, même si son instinct lui hurlait à tue-tête de faire demi-tour et s’enfuir le plus loin possible en gémissant. _Non. Je n’abandonnerai pas mes camarades !_

 

 _“Là !”_ s’écria Caithe. _“Le poison a prit une forme tangible. Vite, nous devons le détruire !”_

 

 _Nous… Est-ce qu’elle va venir nous aider au moins, au lieu de nous crier ce qu’on doit faire ?_ Les plus courageux fondirent sur le dragon et commencèrent à l’attaquer à coups de masses, de haches, de dagues et d’épées, creusant des entailles dans le corps fait de bois du dragon. Ils bondissaient en avant et en arrière pour esquiver les dangereux coups de griffes du dragon. L’un d’entre eux échappa de peu à une morsure fatale. Mereenei les admira pour leur courage : ceux-là n’avaient vraiment pas froid aux yeux. Elle savait aussi qu’elle ne saurait se montrer aussi efficace qu’eux au corps à corps, même en ayant le même esprit guerrier qu’eux, aussi préféra-t-elle rester en retrait, à tirer, tirer, tirer sans jamais s’arrêter, au milieu de ses frères et soeurs qui lançaient moultes sorts et autres illusions. Sa soif de victoire grandissait à mesure qu’elle se battait : le dragon avait l’air de s’affaiblir, et à chaque coup, Mereenei devenait plus euphorique, presque exaltée.

 

L’espoir retomba vite.

Le dragon se leva sur ses pattes arrières, prit une puissante inspiration et retomba dans un nuage de mousse et de terre. Une détonation assourdissante franchit la barrière de ses crocs accompagnée d’un relent pestilentiel et aussitôt, une vague d’acide déferla aux pieds de la monstruosité. Les plus vaillants évitèrent de justesse le liquide jaune verdâtre qui faisait grésiller l’herbe en-dessous.. Mereenei réfléchit à toute vitesse : ils devaient agir le plus vite possible, sans quoi ils risquaient de ne jamais s’éveiller. Du coin de l’oeil, elle perçut un mouvement caractéristique : elle se rendit compte que d’autres molosses cauchemardesques étaient apparus au cours de cette nouvelle attaque qui avait suffit à distraire tous les sylvaris. Ils s’approchaient du dragon en position de chasse, prêts à défendre leur maître. La jeune poussa tourna la tête en direction de Caithe : elle aussi, elle les avait remarqué.

 

 _“Détruisez les cauchemars avant qu’ils ne s’enracinent !”_ cria-t-elle, et l’on pouvait sentir la haine dans le ton qu’elle employait.

 

Mereenei se rua à sa suite, réduisant la distance entre elle et les chiens ; ses compagnons sauraient tenir bon face au dragon, et elle leur faciliterait la tâche en éliminant ces créatures parasites. Cela ne leur prit que quelques minutes seulement. Caithe était extrêmement douée avec ses dagues et elle et Mereenei formaient un formidable duo. Quand le dernier canidé rendit l’âme, la sylvari au manteau sombre se tourna vers elle et hocha la tête, visiblement prête à en finir avec le dragon. Son corps toujours translucide brillait intensément. Elle fit volte-face avant de foncer tête baissée sur la bête dans un cri de guerre lourd de rage.

 

_“Nous sommes les protecteurs du Rêve ! Disparaît, monstre !”_

 

Mereenei s’élança à sa poursuite mais elle trébucha sur une racine piégeuse. _Quel boulet !_ pesta-t-elle intérieurement, honteuse. Elle avait regardé Caithe un peu trop longtemps, et cette dernière luisait si fort que sa brillance avait laissé une marque sombre en plein milieu de son champ de vision. La jeune pousse devait se fier à ce qu’il se passait alentours si elle voulait rejoindre le groupe des tireurs sans encombre. Elle se releva et progressa le plus rapidement possible, esquivant dangereusement les griffes du dragon qui s’acharnait sur les plus costauds.

 

“Nuh-”

 

Le monstre lui asséna un violent coup d’aile qui chassa tout l’air contenu dans ses poumons. Le souffle coupé, elle se demanda si elle allait mourir avant même d’être éveillée. C’est un congénère qui la remit sur pieds ; elle le remercia en inclinant brièvement la tête. Ce n’était pas le moment de se reposer : le dragon avait perdu en vigueur, et elle devait donner tout ce qu’elle avait pour l’affronter. Malgré sa vue toujours diminuée, elle se força à combattre au-côtés de ses frères et sœurs d’armes. Une flèche. Un sort de flammes. Une nouvelle entaille. La créature ne savait plus où donner de la tête, étant donné qu’elle recevait des coups de toutes parts. Apparemment, elle avait épuisé tout son stock d’acide, car seulement quelques gouttes au fumet rance se déversèrent de sa gueule lorsqu’elle tenta une nouvelle attaque. Mereenei en éprouva une certaine satisfaction alors qu’elle continuait de tirer machinalement, jusqu’à-ce qu’enfin...

 

_“Oui !”_

“Ça y est ! Meurs, sale monstre !”

“Nous avons réussi !”

 

Le dragon cessa de rugir une bonne fois pour toutes et se mit à trembler, agitant les branchages qui surmontaient son dos et sa queue. À l’aide de ses flèches, Mereenei lui avait crevé les yeux. Il avait également la gueule et le dos en feu, et son corps était parcouru de profondes entailles dessinées par les grandes épées des plus guerriers. Il allait mourir.

Il mugit une dernière fois, le corps secouée par la vague de spasmes finale, avant de s'écrouler lourdement sur le sol dans bruit sourd. Les sylvaris poussèrent des cris de joie et se rassemblèrent pour se féliciter.

Mereenei partageait leur enthousiasme, mais elle avait subi beaucoup trop de dégâts, et elle n’eut pas la force de joindre sa voix aux leurs. Elle se contenta de rester juchée sur un petit tas de terre, souriant bêtement, concentrée pour ne pas céder à la fatigue. La voix de Caithe, qui n’était à présent plus qu’un murmure, résonna dans son esprit.

 

_“C’est fini. Grâce à vous, cette horreur n’empoisonnera plus le Rêve. Je vous reverrai dans le monde physique.”_

“Je tiens à peine debout…” souffla Mereenei en guise de réponse, à bout de forces.

 

Alors progressivement, son corps se détendit, et elle finit par perdre connaissance.

 

“ _Jeune pousse…_ Jeune pousse !”


	2. L'éveil

To be published soon.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez dans les commentaires !


End file.
